Bigger than the sky
by Ancora Imparo 83
Summary: "You don't know their name, barely saw their face. You just remember how good it felt to be desired…if only for one night." -A one-shot


_Bigger than the sky_

_

* * *

_

He stood on the corner of West 57th street, pacing back and forth in front of The Russian tea room. The frosty wind blew wild, making him jump up and down in an attempt to keep warm. He silently cursed himself for forgetting his jacket at the table, wincing when he remembered the company he left there.. He glanced at his watch and realized that he had been yelling into his phone in front of strangers for the past fifteen minutes. Worse still, the problem he was yelling about should have been solved before he left the office.

"Jasper, I don't give a good god damn what that woman is bringing in as evidence. She violated the terms of the prenup, what does she possibly have against our client?" He lit his cigarette with a lighter that had been given to him as a gift. It was weathered and worn, just like his marriage, but he couldn't part with either of them. He read the inscription that still held so much meaning to him, even after all those years…

_For my habitual smoker._

_I love you…bigger than the sky. _

His marriage had been falling apart for a long time now. That one-night stand had turned into a lunch, then a dinner and now, it had been eight years and things were changing. Her words from earlier that week sat heavy on his mind.

"_Sometimes, I feel like some things are just not worth saving…maybe you and I have run our course…I'm tired of doing all the pushing…I'm just tired…I think I want a divorce._"

His finger smoothed over the inscription as his partner prattled on about their client. He wished he'd never volunteered to take on this case. What he thought would be a simple divorce, had turned into a multi-million dollar fight over who got what. It made him sad to think that marriage wasn't as sacred as it used to be…he dreaded the thought of falling into that statistic before long.

In his peripheral, he noticed a leggy brunette step outside the restaurant. She shivered and tightened her black pea coat as the bitter cold hit her face. He couldn't help but gawk at the heels she wore that accentuated her gorgeous, long legs.

_How did she get her legs to look so smooth? _

"Jasper, we have her confession on voice mail, she's backed into a corner." He said, staring at the woman before him. She was oblivious to the attention both he and random passerby's were giving her. The young woman reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver cigarette case. He watched her in awe. He thought he knew what beautiful was, but that was still nothing compared to her…it made him sad, guilty and intrigued at the same time.

She licked her lips and let the cigarette hang seductively from her mouth as she patted down her jacket. "Damn it," she muttered, looking around. Her eyes landed on this handsome man in a charcoal gray suit, she loved that shade of gray and he wore the suit so well.

She motioned for a lighter and he nervously fumbled around in his pocket. "Let's set up a meeting with Mr. McCarty tomorrow afternoon." He continued to speak into his phone as the beautiful woman lightly touched his hand, shielding the flame from the bitter wind. He closed his eyes as the touch of her skin made his heart pound a mile a minute. He eyed her wedding band for a second and admired the way her eyes shone with the flickering light.

The wind blew against them and he could smell her perfume, Chanel No. 5...timeless and elegant, like this woman.

"Thank you." She whispered, backing away from him with a coy smile. She shivered and stood at the curb, watching her breath billow above her.

"Just tell him to be there at one tomorrow, Jasper…I will call you tomorrow." He shoved his phone in his pocket and leaned against the brick wall of the restaurant, staring at the way her hair blew in the wind. He lit another cigarette and watched her pace up and down the street.

"This is what I've always liked about New York," she sighed. He looked around to see who she was talking to until she turned around and smiled at him, blowing the smoke of her cigarette out through her nose. "The lights, sounds…sharing a cigarette break with a perfect stranger. Sometimes, you can meet someone you can really talk to…not always, but it happens."

"What would you talk about?" He asked, cocking his brow as she licked her lips and moved closer to him.

"Random things…and sometimes, things you can only say to a stranger." He chuckled and leaned his head against the wall, staring at her mouth. "When there's no past, no guilt…no judgment." She smiled, running her pinky finger over her glossed lips. He gulped and took a deep breath, suddenly wishing he could kiss those lips.

"What can you only say to a stranger?" He asked, watching her toy with the ends of her hair.

"Have you ever made love to a stranger?" She asked, earning a coughing laugh from him. She giggled and moved to pat his back, he caught his breath and shook his head at her tenacity…it was something he wasn't used to…it was very refreshing after years of silence.

"I think you're teasing me," he laughed.

She leaned against the wall and studied his face. "Answer the question," she whispered, batting her lashes at him.

"Well," he cleared his throat and pulled out his lighter. He flipped the lighter open and closed, a nervous habit that he knew his wife hated…but right now, he couldn't help it…maybe she'd think it was cute. "Never…I can't say that I have." He lied, feeling guilty when her face dropped ever so slightly.

"That's a shame." She pouted, taking another hit of her cigarette.

"Why is it a shame?"

"Because." She said, leaning dangerously close to him. He could feel her warm breath against his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "There's nothing more exciting…liberating than fucking a perfect stranger."

"Really?" He asked, flicking his cigarette into the wet street. "Liberating?" He pulled out another smoke and lit it with shaky hands, aware of her eyes on him.

"You don't know their name, barely see their face. You just remember how good it feels to be desired…if only for one night." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, while he watched in awe the way her neck moved as she swallowed. Her feathery lashes curled perfectly just like her perfect little nose. He watched, entranced by the way she nibbled her bottom lip.

'_Where has she been all my life?_'. He thought, watching her open her eyes slowly again.

She took her hand out of her pocket and extended it to him, "My name is-"

"Stop," he said. "Don't…tell me your name." She cocked her brow and nodded, with a hint of a smile playing at her lips. They gazed into each other's eyes for a long moment, there was a comfortable silence between them as the New York City traffic sounded off around them.

"Want to know something sad?" She whispered. "As soon as I finish this cigarette, I have to walk back into this loud restaurant and sit down again in front of my husband."

"And?"

"And…he won't even look at me." He took a long drag of his cigarette and shook his head, he watched her face as her eyes lowered to the ground. "He won't notice I wore the little black dress he loves so much…he also won't notice that I'm not wearing a bra under this dress." She added, unbuttoning her jacket to show him the black dress she wore.

"No bra?" He gulped, eyeing the curve of her hips.

"Uh-uh," she hummed. "No panties, either…"

"Jesus," he muttered, sucking in a deep breath. "You aren't wearing anything under that dress, anything at all?"

"Not today…especially not today."

He shook his head again and took the cigarette from her fingers, he took a hit and passed it back to her, watching as he buttoned her coat again. She put the cigarette to her lips and stared out to the traffic, brows furrowed with something heavy on her mind. "I feel sorry for the dumb ass husband who can't see his wife's…hidden talents." He finally spoke, just above a whisper.

"Don't you think he's like every man, though?" She shivered, staring at the falling ashes of her cigarette. "Typically blind and bored of his own wife." He inhaled sharply and thought of his marriage as she continued on. "Ready to fantasize about the first unknown woman he hasn't fucked yet…or maybe even the young assistant fresh out of grad school who stares at him and hangs on his every word." She muttered, forgetting where she was for a moment. He cleared his throat and leaned back against the wall, watching her…wanting to touch her….wanting to tell her it was going to be okay. "I'm sorry," she laughed. "Silly me, I must be bothering you."

"Not at all."

"But you must have somewhere to be…from what I overheard from that phone call, you're a very busy man."

"I'm fine here." He said, ignoring the ringing coming from his phone.

She flicked her cigarette into the same puddle as his and smiled seductively as she walked slowly towards him, grabbing on to the lapels of his jacket. "Yeah…you say you're fine here because what I'm saying is turning you on…isn't it?" He stared at her lips as she moved closer to him, pressing her body against his.

"Jesus." He groaned, feeling her hand pass over the bulge in his pants. "Christ."

"You want to fuck me, don't you?" She purred, licking the top of his lip. He looked up and down the street to see if any one was watching before his hands slid over her ass.

'_Jesus Christ, that mouth_', he thought.

"Y-yes, yes." He breathed, running his hands through her hair before gently cupping her face. '_So soft_', he thought. Before he could have a chance to taste her, she pulled away and walked backwards away from him. He reached out to grab her but she shook him off, smiling at him. He blinked a few times and noticed her making her way up the stairs. "Aw come on, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because," she whispered. "Tonight is the night I want things to change." She smiled at the doorman as he held the door for her. Before she walked in, she turned to face him and waved. "It was nice meeting you…who knows, maybe someday we'll meet again."

"Definitely." He muttered, lighting another cigarette.

-x-X-x-

"Here are your plates," the waitress smiled.

The couple sat across from each other, staring at the candle that sat between them on the table. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and held it in his hand. She glared at it for a moment, wondering if he was going to go back outside to make another call…she wondered if he was going to ruin another anniversary by walking out and forgetting he'd left her in the restaurant again. She sighed and shook her head before noticing he powered it off. He shoved it back into his pocket and gave her that crooked smile that never failed to make her weak at the knees. She stared at him in shock as he took her hand in his.

"I love you, Bella." He said, twisting her wedding band around her finger before he kissed her hand. "I meant what I said when I gave you this ring. Baby, we're in this together and you're wrong, we are worth saving. I'm not giving up and I promise you…we are going to make it. There is no way in hell I'm letting you go."

"I love you, Edward." She whimpered, wiping the tears from her face. She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded before squeezing his hand. "Okay," she finally said, choking on her tears. "I won't give up, either."

"Hey," he cooed. "No more tears, baby…I hate it when you cry."

"I love you." She whispered again, looking around to room to see if anyone could witness her blubbering. He was saying all the things she spent years wishing he'd say, words that would make it okay just when she was ready to walk away from the only thing she'd ever really known.

They talked for hours, completely oblivious of the wait staff closing up around them. They laughed and cried and said all the things that needed to be said.

"When we get home, I'm tearing up those divorce papers you filed," Edward said as he poured the last of the wine into his glass.

"I'll help you." She ran her hand through his hair and pulled him by the lapel of his jacket. Before she could kiss him, the lights of the restaurant went off and the staff patiently waited by the door. "I think we should get home," she giggled.

"I think you're right." He said, staring at her lips. "My mother has Celeste for the night…we have the house to ourselves."

"Great."

Edward grabbed their coats and helped Bella with hers. As he fixed the collar of her jacket, he let his finger run across her collarbone and up her neck. "Mrs. Cullen, have told you how much I love the way that dress looks on you." He smirked, running his hands over her hips and over her ass. "Why Mrs. Cullen." He gasped, feigning shock. "Are you not wearing underwear?"

"You are very perceptive today, Mr. Cullen." She rolled her eyes and fixed his tie. "I've always said this shade of gray brings out your eyes."

"I know." He muttered, kissing behind her ear. "Let me take you home now, I want to see those hidden talents of yours."

"Have I told you I loved you today?" She asked, snaking her arm around his waist.

"I love you, too...bigger than the sky."

* * *

**_Hello lovers :) _**

_**I've been toying with this one-shot for a week. I had seen this movie a few weeks ago that had the scene that inspired this but I can't, for the life of me, remember the name. All I know is Robin Wright-Penn was the wife...gahh! **_

**_Big thanks to Momo for agreeing to beta this one-shot in the middle of the night, you are amazing! _**

**_xoxo  
_**

**_Let me know what you think :) _**


End file.
